Second Chances
by Jamie Lake
Summary: When Ben and Leslie make a wish to see what could have happened, the goddess of Tricks makes their wish come true, with an extra little bonus. Now the young parks and rec crew is running around with no way to get home.
1. The Adventure Begins (With Boredom)

Second Chances

Ben Wyatt rubbed his face, staring at the piles of files to be read. Ever since Leslie had become councilwoman, he felt more and more like he'd been left in the dust. He loved her. All of her blonde hair and bumble-bee-like enthusiasm that made Leslie Knope. Being with her made him feel like he could just forget his past mistakes. He was happy here, but he still wondered. "I just wish I could see," he began, "What would I would have done with a second chance." He set it back down and returned to work. Ben didn't notice the tiny sign glow.

Leslie Knope fluffed out her hair with a happy whistle. Today's meeting had gone well…. except for Jamm. She kept her anger in, looking at her engagement ring happily. She kissed it, thinking of Ben's ass. She was happy as councilwoman, but wondered about some of her choices. Throughout the campaign, she'd pushed Ben from the picture. She regretted that. "I wish I knew what else I could have done." She set back down at her desk to highlight, not noticing the faint glow coming from the ring.

Donna gave one of her full-fleshed laughs. Goddess of luxury was she. She snapped her fingers to make the Mercedes drive itself. Now of course, when she heard the voices of "I'd Hit That" and Leslie Knope. This, would be interesting. But why stop with only those two? No way. She should treat patted the dash, and began to give each their opportunity with a second chance. 7 people taken from their time stream. -

"THERE ARE SMALL CHILDREN IN MY OFFICE!" Roared Run F***ing Swanson. Looking around the room, there were 7 kids, each looking to be about nine years old. They reacted differently to the noise.

The small boy with messy brown hair and a loose blue t-shirt covered his ears. His mom and dad didn't yell. They only got quietly mad at eachother.

The little girl with messy blonde hair looked around the room curiously, unbothered by the yell and fascinated by the poster of breakfast food.

The boy with neat hair crossed his arms with a scowl. He had work to get to, and he figured he could take the large man down. He was pretty strong.

One of the boys had a very sickly look about him, giving a weak smile. If he smiled, maybe the man would not yell.

The last boy was licking at pudding on the crook of his arm. He vainly tried to lick his elbow.

One of the girls glared at the wall, dark hair on her shoulders. The man didn't intimidate her.

The last girl was the most well-rounded. She tugged at her fake nurse outfit, staring in fear at Ron.


	2. Seconds!

I do not own these characters. Please leave a review! :D Oh, and any suggestions or wishes for encounters! I have my own ideas, but if there is anything anyone wants to see, I can try to supply.

Ron glared at the children with disgust. How dare they? Having the hutspah to be in his office? L!Ron glared back, "Who the hell are you?" L!Ben stared in disbelief. "You have no right to know my name," Swanson growled. L!April looked bored, despite L!Ann giving her a friendly smile. L!Leslie watched with interest, looking at L!Ann's hair jealously. Ron did something he did not want to do. He left his office and locked the children inside. He looked at the employees who had been staring curiously at the activity. Leslie was jumping up and down, "Oh my god, they are adorable! Where did you get them? Can I throw them a birthday party?" April glared, "I don't like children." Andy had spilled pudding on his shirt and was attempting to lick it off. Ann stared in disbelief. Tom sat next to Donna, not really caring.

"I don't know, and I want them out," Ron grit his teeth, "Leslie, you handle this." He stormed out of the offices to go calm down by carving wood statues. Leslie squealed, "Oh yes! Right, someone go and get enough supplies to host a party for 7 children." April rolled her eyes, "Leslie, can't we just sell them into slavery?" Donna smiled, amused. "no! They're children! It can be like the boxcar children, or some orphans and we have to raise and nurture them to live and breathe parks and-" she gave a happy sigh. Ann raised an eyebrow, "Leslie, we can't raise children."

Donna rolled her eyes. This was taking too long. She snapped her fingers and made the children fall asleep. Leslie glanced over, "How about we split the duties? There's 7 children, and 9 of us- if we count Jerry- so why not?" Tom laughed, "Hell no. I'm not taking care of children. They'd ruin my swag factor." Donna chimed in, "And they'd ruin my mercedes." They divided up the children, everyone feeling a special connection to one of the little ones. Even Ron admired the small Swanson and said he'd handle him.

(an hour later)

Ben looked at the two children who were sleeping at Leslie's desk. She'd called him down. He had to admit, the boy and girl were pretty cute. L!Leslie had her head on L!Ben. He wondered why they felt so familiar. He'd told Leslie that he could watch them while she shopped. He had stopped questioning this for the moment, deciding he ought to just accept it.

Andy had convinced April to take the little girl who was scowling In her sleep, and the boy with the pudding. He grinned, "Tiny people!" April rolled her eyes, "Let's just say they ran away." Andy shook his head, "We can do this. See, not that hard," he ruffled the boy's hair. The boy panted in his sleep like a dog. April glanced over the girl. She did like the scowl. It felt familiar.L!Andy dreamed of one day being a rock star. L!April dreamed of puppies. Champion came over and licked the ones that smelled like his masters.

Chris checked over the sick unconscious boy's pulse, worried. He grabbed his packs of vitamins, "You are LITERALLY adorable, and you are going to be absolutely okay, once I get you to wake up and have some delicious thinning triple nutrient vita-green shakes with me. Then we can do a jog." The boy gave only a soft groan. He was weak. Part of his dreams always wondered if he had died.

Ann couldn't help but smile at the little girl, braiding her hair. She liked children. She hummed a lullaby softly, from her the last book she'd read, "If Only, If Only," she ran her hand over the girl's hair. Ann felt a connection to her, in ways she couldn't quite explain. There were memories there, of playing with my little ponies and toy nurse equipment.

Ron and L!Ron gave eachother a stubborn small smile. They were at JJ's diner, each having their own helping of the Four Horsemeals of the Egg-Pork-Alypse. The younger Ron Swanson had forced himself awake from pure stubbornness. No magic kept him down. He had persisted that he wouldn't talk about himself until he had breakfast. Naturally, his older self had no qualms with this, as long as they both had their food first. L!Ron finished two minutes after the older. "I'm Ron Swanson," he said begrudgingly. Ron raised an eyebrow, "Well that doesn't make sense, since I am too." L!Ron frowned, "Are you sure?" Ron handed over his wallet, firm and warning. L!Ron stared, "That...that's impossible..." Ron set down his fork, "It is. But you're here. And I'm guessing that means something out there is wrong. That we should figure that out. But there is something more important." The little boy nodded, and there was unity as they both uttered the word, "Seconds."


	3. April Showers

(A/N- I know it's been a while. Sorry… more coming. Still don't own them)

Andy was crying. They both were, big Andy holding little A close. Adult April rolled her eyes, "God, Andy. It's just Twister." She wouldn't say she was glad to have taken a year of gymnastics, but it could be fun beating her puppy of a husband at one of his favorite games.

Little April had refused to play, crossing her arms and sulking in the armchair. Adult Andy whined, "You're not being fair." Little Andy shook his messy brownish hair, "He's right! You're being a meanie, miss. April!" The adult chimed in, "What he said," April stood up, "Mmm. I'll go make lunch. Then I'll pick what we do," she walked to the kitchen. Little April watched her go, sinking deeper into the chair.

She hated this, she hated that woman, she hated the man, and the little boy. Little Andy got up, rubbing away his tears to talk to the cute black haired girl, "Hi!" She looked at him with a withering scowl...that didn't seem to affect him in the slightest. He only smiled, "Do you like drawing?" She hesitated, because as much as she liked art, she didn't like sharing it with people. People included her parents and her teachers. Adult Andy smiled, and it was the same dorky smile as the little one, "that sounds like fun," he assured them, grabbing some paper and crayons. He laid them out for the kids, and sat on the couch, practicing the guitar. Little April slid down, quietly grabbing the red crayon and starting to make a circle.

Little Andy didn't draw, choosing to watch her, "What's that?"

"My soul"

"really?"

"Yeah..."

"Cool!"

Little April frowned at how the little boy simply couldn't be deterred. It was almost like he was trying to be her friend. She didn't trust people to be her friends. Little Andy picked up a black marker, "My soul would be a puppy riding a music note that's doing number one in the form of a rainbow onto a chocolate chip cookie." He giggled. He thought the girl was cute for being shy, and he hugged her.

Little April screamed, panicking.

Adult Andy stood up, worrying about what had gone wrong.

Adult April hurried in, "Let her go," she ordered in her usual monotone voice, "Now."

Little Andy had started crying, and meekly retreated. He'd just hugged her...what kind of a monster didn't like hugs?

"What's wrong with her?" asked softly, holding onto her husband's arm. "Sometimes children develop in different ways at different speeds. She could simply be shy," he suggested, watching the toddler curl up in the corner. "Or she could have the early onset of anxiety. I've never seen it this fast though, have you overwhelmed her much? Put her in too many social situations?" Both parents shook their heads. They'd only taken their baby girl to art festivals,dance halls, family reunions, family get togethers, barbecues,etc. And they'd shown nothing but love. The doctor sighed, "I guess she is just shy then. Be careful about overwhelming her though."


End file.
